Orihime Inoue/Image Gallery
Orihime Anime Pics OrihimeProfile02.jpg|Orihime Inoue E165 - 26.jpg|Orihime Bleach orihime0017-kid.jpg|A younger Orihime with shorter hair. Orihime.png|Orihime close up. Bleach 2pt3.png|Orihime's hurt leg with the others. Orihime's Fringe.png|Orihime eating. AcidwireWithOrihime.jpg|Acidwire with Orihime. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Orihime stops Sora.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Sora_Inoue_Purifies_Himself.png|Orihime watches as Acidwire purifies himself Rukia Heals Orihime.png|Being healed by Rukia. Chizuru Grabs Orihime.png|Being grabbed by Chizuru. RobotOrihime.png|Orihime's drawing of her future self. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki patting Orihime affectionately. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|With Ichigo at Don Kanonji's show. Orihime Inoue hits Kon.png|Hitting Kon with a bat. Oriheme and tatsuki.jpg|Orihime with Tatsuki at school before getting powers. Orihime hurries Tatsuki & Chizuru.png|Hurrying her friends along after sensing danger. NumbOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. Orihime struggles against Chizuru.png|Struggling with a possessed Chizuru. OrihimeHairClip.png|Orihime's hair pins. Orihime first using her powers.png|Hair pins manifesting her powers. OrihimeStandsUp.png|Orihime's determination to fight for Tatsuki awakens her powers. Orihime & Shun Shun Rikka Meeting.png|Meeting the Shun Shun Rikka. OrihimeTiredShunShunRikka.png|Shun Shun Rikka look over an exhausted Orihime. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke Urahara comes across Orihime. Urahara Talks Orihime & Sado.png|Learning of her powers with Urahara and Yasutora Sado. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Michiru Ogawa explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Orihime impersonates Ichigo.PNG|Orihime impersonates Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime asks where Rukia went. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Trying to recruit Uryū. Tsubaki complains about being summoned by Orihime.png|Summoning her spirits again. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Futile learning to control powers? Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime with her best friend Tatsuki. FireworksFestival.jpg Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Crash into Soul Society. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Orihime heals the giant Jidanbō. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Showing great control using the Kidō Cannon Orb. Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Orihime with her powers manifested around her. OrihimeSleep.png|A bandaged Orihime sleeping. OrihimeUryuRun.png|Orihime and Uryū running through Seireitei. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime is attacked by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. OrihimeTsubaki.png|Orihime with Tsubaki. SaveOrihime.png|Orihime being saved by Uryū. Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Orihime and Uryū with Toshimori. Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki inspects Orihime's uniform. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime saves herself Uryū and Aramaki. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png Ryoka Leaving.png|Leaving Soul Society. Ep64OrihimeTired.png|Orihime tires while training. Ep64OrihimesDream.png|Orihime's dream. Ep64OrhimeGate.png|Orihime is taken into the gate. Sora And Orihime.png|Sitting with Kurodo disguised as Sora. Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Kurōdo disguised as Orihime strangling Sado. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Orihime and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun is defeated by the water dolls. Episode85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo watches as Orihime tries to block an attack. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Episode82OrihimeBlocksYoshi.png|Orihime blocks Yoshi's attack. Episode84RukiaPushesOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Saving Rukia from Ritz. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime and the others follow Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|Daiji's group with Ganu, Orihime, Uryū and Sado. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. OrihimeStays.png|Orihime waves goodbye as she stays behind to heal Jidanbō again. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive in the office. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Orihime and the others. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. Orihimeyasutora.png|Orihime protecting Sado using Santen Kesshun. Yammy Hits Orihime.png|Receiving a smack from Yammy that injures her for days. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Ichigo apologizes to Orihime at the insistence of Rukia. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Orihime healing Hitsugaya. Orihime_Inoue_talks_to_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Orihime and Ichigo talk. Hiyori and Orihime.jpg|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk with her. Inoue-005.jpg|Orihime watches as Hachi heals Tsubaki. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice on combat. Orihime leaves Kurosaki, unable to speak to him..jpg|Orihime says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo. Orihimegrimmjow.jpg|Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Orihime with Hogyoku.png|Orihime views the Hōgyoku. Inouehuecomundo.png|Orihime's outfit in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime heals the hole in Ichigo's body. OrihimeCriesOut.png|Orihime cries for Ichigo not to get hurt anymore than he already was. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo carries Orihime. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime warns Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime calls out to Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra holds Orihime. TesHoldsOri.png|Tesra restrains Orihime. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk recaptures Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. WhereIsAHeart.png|Where is a Human's heart or soul? Menoly_inoue_loly.png|Orihime being captured by Loly and Menoly. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime cries over a seemingly dead Ichigo. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.jpg|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Orihime and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode no Shirayuki's attack. MuramasaOrihime.png|Orihime heals Murmasa. OrihimeAnimeEp139.jpg|In episode 139. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa attacks Orihime. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime shields herself from Muramasa's attack. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime watches Sado attacking a Hollow. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime protects them from the Menos' Cero. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime watches as Muramasa goes out of control. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Orihime and Rukia saved by Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime with Rangiku and Haineko. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Losing control of her reiatsu. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime protects Kyōko. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyoko approaches Orihime. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime in Episode 215. Disheartened.png|Orihime disheartened. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime comes across Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Attacked by an assassin. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime protects Rurichiyo. Uryu Ishida & Yasutora Sado vs. Kageroza Inaba.png|Inaba targets Uryū and Orihime. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime at Nozomi's barbeque. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|orihime sees a Reigai of Renji. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Reassuring Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime eating dinner with Kon and Nozomi. Orihime and Ulquiorra talking.jpg|Orihime and Ulquiorra talking Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in hospital. Episode 347 Orihime.png Episode 345 Orihime.png|Orihime with her hair tucked in to her coat. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|The blood and a ripped Enraku in Orihime's hands. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora sees the hairpins. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Orihime hangs out the window. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Sado's home. Orihime Manga Pics Bleach cover 03.jpg|On the cover of Volume 3 Bleach cover 27.jpg|On cover of Volume 27 Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg|With other girls in a beach colour spread C225_cover_Inoue_Orihime.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 225 Heal.jpg|Orihime healing two Shinigami. Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Tatsuki gives out to Orihime. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Orihime sit embarrassed in Ichigo's bedroom. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime is confronted by Shūkurō Tsukishima OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Orihime defends Moe Shishigawara. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visiting Uryū. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Orihime meets Riruka. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Orihime wants some of Riruka's doughnuts. Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Riruka talks with Orihime inside Yukio's Fullbring game world. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime is stopped from interfering by Yukio. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Riruka brings Orihime some breakfast. Shun Shun Rikka Bleach others0065.jpg|Ayame Bleach others0063.jpg|Baigon Bleach_others0062.jpg|Hinagiku Bleach others0064.jpg|Lily Shuno4.JPG|Shun'ō Bleach others0061.jpg|Tsubaki Orihime Videos OrihimesKotenZanshun.gif|Using Tsubaki for the first and only time successfully. SōtenKisshun.gif Category:Images